Bordering Insanity
by Simpa007
Summary: When Adelaide Quinn finds out her nightmares are real her world is turned upside down, who is this strange man? and how can he help her?
1. Chapter 1 first meeting

Bordering Insanity

Disclaimer: I own nothing and probably never will.

Chapter 1

I let out a hiss of pain as the sharp blade sliced at the skin of my upper arm, if it hadn't of been for the adrenaline that was now coursing through my body I would have fallen, given up right there, but I couldn't I had to keep fighting. I know it didn't matter at all, if I died here I would of course wake up in my cold grey room back at the asylum. _No,_ I thought, _I'm not going to give up, not yet._

I liked this world, my dream world, my world, I will stay as long as I can or at least till they wake me up. I hated it at what they called home, I scoffed at that particular word, it wasn't home at all, it was hell. Spending all day and night in that god forsaken cubical they called a room, grey floors, grey walls, grey ceilings. "Bummer!" I let out another hiss of pain as I felt the cold metal tear through my abdomen_, I'll be waking up now then…_

Staring up at the stained grey ceiling, I cursed myself, I had been distracted, I distracted myself _idiot!_ I told myself. Ok your probably wondering what the hell I'm going on about, so I'll explain: my name is Adelaide Quinn, I'm nineteen years old, when I was five my parents dragged me to this asylum because of my nightmares " ha! Nightmares" I spoke out loud. _Brilliant now I'm talking to myself, this is why they think I'm nuts!_ Anyway that's off the subject. I've been having these dreams for as long as I can remember, except they weren't dreams. It felt so real whilst I was there, I belonged there, more than I belonged here anyway.

I sat upright and glanced around, I always felt weird after waking up, slightly dizzy and light headed. I pulled my loose brunette curls up into a tight bun and sighed, I tapped on the metal at the end of the bed like an absent minded child, I was bored, I was always bored here.

There was a heavy knock that jolted me from my tapping,

"Adelaide Quinn its doctor Mayhew, can I come in?"

"Mmmm" I groaned, that's the only supply that horrid doctor was going to get. The door opened with a loud creak, but I didn't turn around.

"Adelaide, this is doctor John smith, he wants to talk to you."

_What! I never get a visitor, who the hell is this guy! _Forgetting about the dizziness I snapped my head towards the door, and there standing beside Dr. Mayhew was the most ridiculous man I had ever seen, he was wearing a tweed jacket and a bowtie. _Who wears a bowtie these days? _I asked myself. I narrowed my eyes at him and asked "who the hell are you?"

He held out his hand and walked towards me, "John Smith, nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2 Problems explained

**Bordering Insanity**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but my OC**

Chapter 2

I raised my eyebrow, and eyed this man cautiously, _where had he come from? And why visit me? _

I slowly took his hand and he shook it firmly, "So, your names Adelaide?" I nodded "great name that, really cool!" I nodded again, and probably sensing I wasn't going to say too much he decided to ask a decent question, "How old are you Addie Q?"

_Addie Q no one has ever called me that, mmmm _I thought _ Addie Q, I like that._ Remembering his question I answered so that my voice was no more than a whisper "Uhh n-nineteen"

"Ah nineteen, great age to be, nineteen, don't you think?" I didn't get a chance to answer as he turned to Dr. Mayhew "can we have a minute?"

She nodded "Five minutes, and I'll be back." I flashed her weak smile as she closed the door. I turned my head to the man and asked, sounding as confident and as polite as I could, "what can I do for you Mister Smith?"

His head snapped towards me "well 1. You can not call me that, I'm the Doctor, just the doctor, and 2. It's what I can do for you that is going to get you out of here, ok? Any questions?" I opened my mouth to answer but he just kept talking, "good. So Addie Q you have dreams don't you? Don't speak just nod, speaking takes up time." I nodded slowly and silently.

"Right, stand still, this won't hurt a bit" he smiled at me, but I couldn't help myself I took a step back, away from him. He gave me a look asking silently what was wrong.

"They always say that" I whispered, looking down at my feet.

"But I mean it." His voice was softer and it calmed me down, he took a step closer and I could see he was relieved that I didn't move, "trust me" was all he said, and without think, I nodded, _This guy is a complete stranger, what am I doing? _before I could change my mind he pulled something out of his jacket pocket, something that looked like a pen but it had a green light on the end, he pressed a button and this object made a high pitched whirring noise _not a pen then_ " err what are you doing, Doctor?" _weird name _that_, Doctor. _He didn't answer my question; instead he stood bolt upright and practically screamed, "Trans dimensional reality shift! Of course!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well the good news, Addie Q, is that you're not insane, in fact your probably sanerer that anyone in the building! Sanerer is that a word?" he asked himself, "it would make a good word, sanerer, don't you think?" he turned to me and I said nothing. Someone had just told me I was perfectly sane, _I knew it!_

"What's a Trans dimensional, err" I stopped not remembering what he said, I was still getting used to the fact I was sane.

"Trans dimensional reality shift? Well it's pretty simple really, if you find the idea of yourself being literally in two places at once simple, do you find that simple?" he looked at me hopefully.

"Nope, sorry you're going to have to explain a lot of what you just said."

He sighed " right, a different reality has been bleeding through into your mind, since you were a small child, you have been living in this other reality as well as this one, get it?"

"Why? And how?"

"Ah, why? Not sure, How?" he spun round 360 degrees "Right, how, here goes." He stopped spinning " It's sort of like growing up with a time crack in your wall, like Amy, you'd like her, uh sorry that's of the point, you have something like a crack, except it's not really a crack. Think of it like a crack." He was speaking rather loudly now and he was starting to ramble, it was annoying but I wanted answers so I let him continue, "A new reality is spilling through this crack-"

"Where is the crack?" I was seriously frustrated now; I grabbed his sleeve to stop him from wandering around the room, "tell me."


	3. Chapter 3 Problems Explained continued

**Bordering Insanity**

**Disclaimer: Still owning nothing**

**AN: sorry this is so short, it was supposed to be part of chapter two but my computer did something weird.**

Chapter 3

He looked confused for a second, as though he was wondering why I was there "hmm, ah yes the crack, the crack is in your mind"

_What? How can a crack be in my mind?_

"But there is a small problem"

"How small?" I narrowed my eyes at the doctor, "What's wrong?"

"Ok, the next sentence is a tad bit scary so take a seat" he gestured to a wooden chair in the corner of the room, I did as I was told and sat down, never taking my eyes of him, I looked up, he said nothing, "so?"

He wasted no time and blurted out his answer, "the power it takes for you to stay in this other reality world thingy is slowly going to kill you!"

I felt my eyes widen _what? _ Was my only thought, that one word went round and round in my head for a few minutes, "But I can't help going there, I do it subconsciously, Can you stop it?" I shuffled my feet on the floor nervously, as much as I hated it here I would rather be at the Asylum than dead, I think.

"Mmmm" he paused for a second "Follow me!" the doctor called over his shoulder as he walked towards the door like he owned the place.

**Constructive criticism is always helpful, so please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Help given

**Bordering Insanity**

**Disclaimer: nothing owned, just Addie Q.**

**AN: thanks to my first reviewer ****.**** glad to see you like it. **

Chapter 4

"Doctor!" I called down the hall, I had been having trouble keeping up with his long strides and I was out of breath, he immediately stopped walking and turned to me.

"Yes?" he sounded, well, bored,

"What can you do to help me? How will we get out? And where is Dr. Mayhew?" I was cut off by a snide, cruel voice piercing my ear,

"I'm right here my dear, don't be scared." It was her, the woman who had brought me pain for fourteen years, the woman who had insisted I was a danger to myself and others around me, the woman I had almost trusted since I was five. Yeah I said almost trusted, there was always something odd about her, it could have been the fact I just didn't like her, _yeah that's probably it_.

The Doctor walked back down until he stood next to me in the dirty white corridor, "Ah yes Doctor…?"

"Mayhew" she snapped, I tilted my head to one side, _she really does look like a rat_ I gave out a small laugh at my thought, this earned me a strange look from both doctors, I shrugged and turned my attention back to Doctor Mayhew.

"Mr Smith, Miss Quinn was entrusted into our care, so I must ask, what is she doing out of her room?"

The Doctor turned to me and gave a reassuring wink, I nodded, letting him know that I still trusted him, after flashing a small smirk, he turned back to the end of the hallway, where to my disappointment she had been joined by four special officers. "I ran some tests, and I can tell you we are moving young Adelaide here" he gave a small nod in my direction "To a more secure home, to help with her umm obvious madness" I narrowed my eyes and glared at him, he didn't seem to notice, "So err We'll be off then." And with that he grabbed me by the wrist and practically dragged me behind him.

We were running for what seemed hours, but in reality it was probably about five minutes, there were constant heavy footsteps behind us and I knew it was the officers, pretty soon we came to a dead end, the doctor turned to me, he didn't look bothered at all, "Do you know your way around here?"

"What, of course I don't, I haven't been out of that room for years!" the sound of footsteps was getting louder, and I could feel myself panic, _I'll die before I go back into that room, I swear! _

"Doctor, there's no way out!"

He smiled _why on earth is he smiling. _"Its good job we ran into this then, isn't it?" He clicked his fingers. And then something totally freaky happened, a large blue box appeared I stared with my mouth wide open, trust me you would to.

"What's happening to me?" a rhetorical question, but the doctor answered anyway,

"Nothing your fine" he pushed my chin up to close my mouth, and unlocked the door to this 'police box'

"What's a police box?" I was curious, who wouldn't be.

"Doesn't matter just get in!"

"Wait I'm not hiding in a box! It's ridiculous!" I laughed,

"It's the box or the cell!" he had me there, and he knew it. I rolled my eyes at him and went to pull the door open, it didn't budge; I tried again, and failed again. I turned to see the doctor standing looking at me, a playful grin on his face, "well," his expression didn't change, "help!" he moved passed me and pushed the door open easily, _Huh?_

"But it says pull!" I protested.

"We can discuss it later, get in!" I threw myself through the doors expecting to be claustrophobic and cramped; nothing could have prepared me for what I was met with,

"It's bigger on the inside!" My jaw dropped once again, and I hadn't realised but I was still in the doorway of this massive impossible room. I was shoved forcefully from behind,

"Well get in!" the doctors voice was in my ear, "anyone would think there was no room!" he pushed passed me and once again shut my mouth for me, "Right, you wanted a cure yes?" I said nothing, "I'll take that as a yes, stay here, don't touch anything and don't wander off", and with that he left, what could only be described as a massive control room, up a connecting hallway.

I took this time to wander around this impossible room, I skipped up a small glass stairway to where the main console was, I circled it, but did as instructed, I touched nothing. I did a slow three-sixty and laughed, I just couldn't stop myself, this was too awesome. I sat down heavily in one of the cream chairs, it was surprisingly comfortable, I laid my head back and closed my eyes, I sighed contently, I was happy and I hadn't been happy in a very long time. My thoughts drifted to my other reality, where I was a fighter, it was always like something out of a fantasy novel, the scenery was always stunning; rolling hills of deep green grass, waterfalls of turquoise liquid, and beyond that, the floating cities, perfectly balanced on bridges of sparkling granite, large spires, so high in the sky the clouds covered the tips. It was beautiful.

I didn't want to leave, I wanted to keep this perfect place forever, but I knew I couldn't. A warm tear drifted slowly down my cheek Why me? Why did I have to make this decision? _It's not a decision you fool! You have to stop this, your being naïve, like a child who won't give up a toy! _I was arguing with myself. I let out a loud moan of frustration, and sunk onto the cold glass floor, I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them.

And that's how the doctor found me, about half an hour later, staring into space, I didn't even register the fact he was back until I felt a firm comforting hand on my shoulder, he smiled and held up a small syringe with some lime green liquid in it, "found it, knew it was in here somewhere." I tried to force a smile and failed, he seemed to know instantly what was wrong, "I'm sorry, but this is the only way to help"

"What will it do?" I gestured to the syringe,

He looked at me apologetically "it will help to shut the crack type thing in your mind for good; the reality won't be able to bleed through anymore, relax your arm"

"wait." I moved my arm quickly, I wanted to know more, I was trusting this stranger with my health, possibly my life, "will I dream about it anymore." His face lit up slightly as he answered,

"it won't seem nearly as real, and it won't happen nearly as often, but yes you will probably still dream, the reality has made an imprint on your mind," he watched me smile, "so not all bad, aye?" I shook my head, "Arm please." I relaxed my arm and allowed him to inject me with this strange liquid, when he was done he said, "now you may feel slightly drowsy, well very drowsy, but you'll be fine." He beamed at me as my head began to spin; I groaned and rolled my head back onto my knees, and then, blackness.

**Reviews are always welcome, so press the button below yeah?**


	5. Chapter 5 Life Choices

**Bordering Insanity**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, Addie Q is mine though.**

**A/N: this is the final chapter in my story and I don't know if I should carry on, please tell me if I should. This is pretty much just a chapter to wrap things up. Thanks again to ., your reviews mean a lot **

Chapter 5

I rolled of the large violet bed, and landed on the pristine white floor with a loud thud "urgh" I put my hand to my forehead and groaned as I looked around, the room was beautiful, I was sat on the floor of a low platform, with the deep coloured four poster bed to my left, the room was large and neat, with rugs of different shades of purple on the floor _Purple, my favourite colour, huh._ All of the wooden furniture was cream, including an elegant vanity dressing table positioned perfectly in the corner.

"Wow, she really made sure you were comfortable," I jumped at the doctor's voice behind me and turned to see him pat the doorframe, "nice one dear." I raised an eyebrow at him, but eventually said the words that had been forming on my lips for the past few minutes, "how- how long was I out?" I asked.

"Oh about two days." He answered casually,

"What! Two days!" _no, I can't have been out for two days, could i?_

"oh no, that's pretty good considering your brain had to repair itself, let's see how well it did, shall we?" He wandered over and helped me up, whilst doing so he pulled out the strange pen gizmo, I believed I had the right to know what this was now, he had used it on me twice! So I asked, unsure as to what his reaction would be, _he seems nice enough, just ask! _So I did, "err what is that exactly," I thought for a second and panicked, "it doesn't give off radiation does it?"

He laughed at me, after he had composed himself he eventually answered my question, "No nothing like that, it's a sonic screw driver!" he said this like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh, what does it do?"

"Good questions, I like questions, keep em coming."

"Some answers would be good to!" I snapped, I didn't mean to, it had been a long day, or couple of days.

"Right, yes, sorry, this-" he pointed to the sonic, " can do pretty much anything," he hesitated, "except wood and deadlock seals." He answered with a slight frown.

"O.K." it was the only thing I could say, it had just hit me, I had nowhere to go, I had no idea where my parents were, or where any of my family were actually, what was I going to do?

My thoughts were interrupted as the doctors voice once again sounded in my ear, "there's a wardrobe down the hall, second door on the left." I raised an eyebrow at him, I was so immersed in my thoughts I hadn't realised I still had the same clothes on from three days previously.

"Oh right my clothes, yeah" I walked towards the door, only to be pulled back by the Doctor, his hand on my arm, "what?" I asked.

He hesitated, for the second time in five minutes, "nothing, go get changed I'll meet you in the console room.

I nodded, "Kay."

()()()()()

After changing into a new yellow vest top, some ripped jeans and a pair of light yellow converse, I wandered down the bronze coloured hexagonal hall with a big spring in my step, things were finally looking up, clean clothes, new friend, all of this equals a happy me! "Addie Q! Are you lost?" the doctor had once again snuck up behind me and was now watching me with an amused expression on his face,

"No" I was so stubborn, of course I was lost, he gave me an i-can-see-right-through-you look, "fine, I'm lost, happy?"

He nodded, "definatly, console room this way, come on!" he called over his shoulder.

()()()()()

Back in the oversized console room the Doctor was busy pulling levers and flicking switches, before he turned to me, "do you like the room the T.A.R.D.I.S gave you, because I'm sure she could change it, it wouldn't be any trouble."

"No its ni- what?"

"Well you don't have anywhere to go, am I right?"

"Yeah but-"he interrupted me,

"You may as well stay; it's not as if we don't have the room." He patted the circular Colum in the middle of the room, "and besides, I think she likes you."

"She?" I asked _who's the she?_

"The T.A.R.D.I.S, time and relative dimension in space!" he seemed so proud,

"So" I dragged out the word, "it's a she?"

"No, she's a she." I raised my eyebrows, and then it hit me,

"The T.A.R.D.I.S, she's alive!" I was amazed

"Yes!" he did a three sixty, and grinned like a child at Christmas,

"And" I needed to know if I had heard him right, "you want me to stay.

"Well," he leaned against the railing, "if you'd like to, would you like to?"

Of course he wasn't surprised by my answer, "yes! But what else can she do" I made sure I said she, so as not to insult, the thing I would be living inside.

"Oh, didn't I tell you, she can do some little things," he paused, a small grin spreading across his face "she can travel through space"

"Space!"

He nodded "and time."

"Wow," I breathed, "that's, just brilliant!"

"I know!" he waved his hands in the air and ran around the console pressing buttons, after a few minutes, he turned to me, "So Addie Q all of space and time, where do you want to go?"

And right there and then, I knew my life would never be the same!

**So, there it is finished, I know it's a short story but I might make a sequel, what do you think? Please review, as always constructive criticism is always welcome, thanks to all who have read this.**


End file.
